The 2020 Texarkana Tornado
|type = EF4|image location = texarkana.jpg|image caption = The tornado shortly before entering the outskirts of Texarkana|date = 2/25/2020|times = 7:15 PM CST -|- 8:20 PM CST|touchdown = Maud, TX|winds = 185 MPH|injuries = 1,162|fatalities = 14|damage = 3.6 Billion (2020 USD)|areas = Portions of Northeast Texas and Southwestern Arkansas|tornado season = 2020 Tornado Season}}The 2020 Texarkana Tornado was a deadly tornado that struck the suburbs and a portion of downtown Texarkana, Texas/Arkansas. This tornado would claim 14 lives and injure another 230 people. This tornado would go down to be the costliest tornado of the year. Meteorological Synopsis The Texarkana tornado was apart of a squall line that produced 20 tornadoes in total, the SPC issued an enhanced risk for most of texlahomouisiarkana area, at 7:00 PM CST the National Weather Service issued a tornado warning for Camp, Morris, and TItus county, shortly after, 15 minutes later, emergency management in Bowie County reported a rainwrapped growing stovepipe. The Tornado Shortly after emergency management reported the tornado, a chaser got deathly close to the tornado and took this photo within a mile of it. The tornado then swept away 2 farmsteads before travelling through the small community of Redwater, TX. this is where 2 of the fatalities out of the 14 occured, high end EF2 damage happened here, a small mobile home was rolled, crushed, then reduced to woodchips killing 2 inside. After exiting the community of Redwood it travelled 5.6 miles to its next row of homes, here, 3 fatalities occured when it caused mid-EF3 dama ge to the houses. A tornado emergency was issued for Texarkana when a sinister mile wide debris ball appeared on radar. Sirens rung in the suburbs of Texarkana, violent windrowing of trees occured about 3 miles southwest of its next target, Wake Village. Wake Village, TX Wake VIllage, TX is where the worst damage occured and where the remainder of the fatalities occured. at 7:30 PM CS T, the national weather service dubbed the tornado emergency as a "Potential Mass Casualty Situation". At 7:33 PM CST the tornado entered Wake Village, instantly, several houses were flattened, and the weakest homes were violently obliterated and the strongest were reduced to a foundation with 1 or 2 walls remaining. 2 fatalities of the remaining occured when a couple sheltered in a resturant on their honeymoon and the resturant was hit directly. Both of them died when they were crushed by a table. The tornado was in downtown Wake Village causing havoc when EMS was being dispatched, 9 people, all in the same family, died when their house was hit when they were unaware of the tornado approaching, their house was on the weaker end, being obliterated and being nothing but a pile of their belonings and their bodies. The tornado destroyed tens of other houses and injured tens of hundreds in that area. Texarkana, TX The tornado entered Texarkana at 7:45 PM, instantly obliterating half of the northern suburb injuring hundreds and hundreds of people, the NWS kept the tornado emergency until the tornado lifted at the Texas/Arkansas border. The tornado lifted at 8:20 PM, debris reportedly kept falling until 9:00 PM The Aftermath Only 2 minutes after the tornado died at the border, Red Cross, FEMA, and PETA were all on the lookout for missing people and giving aid to the injured, the governor of Texas declared a state of emergency only 3 hours after the tornado lifted off of the ground. All in all, 1,162 people were injured and 14 people were confirmed deceased.